warriorcatsroleplayingclansfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightfrost
Nightfrost is a handsome jet-black tom, with white rings around his eyes, and a white chin. Breath taking red eyes. He is an exiled warrior of Creekclan, deceased warrior of Stoneclan, and is currently living in the Dark Forest...we hope so, at least. His roleplayer is Windstorm. It turns out that one of his sons, Nightpelt, is actually the reincarnation of Nightfrost. Starclan decided that the only reason Nightfrost became insane and evil was because he fell in love with Breezetail, so they gave him another chance at life. But when Crowfoot, Breezetail's father and a Dark Forest warrior, came to Nightpelt during his warrior vigil, and told him everything, Nightpelt remembered who he actually was. Nightpelt hasn't done anything majorly evil yet, but we're all on the edge of our seats. Relations In roleplay, we've never met Nightfrost's parents. But Windstorm posted a story about Nightfrost when he was little, and his parents are rogues named Ash and Snake. It was also revealed during the story that Nightfrost does have littermates, Snake Bite and Venom, who are currently Pantherclan warriors. Nightfrost has killed Frostfeather of Iceclan, Onefang of Creekclan, Boulderstripe of Stoneclan, Wildheart of Fireclan, and many others in battle. He is hated by all of Creekclan, (Except Spiderfang) Starclan, Stoneclan, Breezetail and Venom. He had a passionate love for Breezetail, and thought doing what he did would make her realize he did love her, but his plan ended up failing, and Breezetail killed him. After Nightfrost died, it was revealed that Spiderfang and Nightfrost had kits together, for the sole purpose that his blood would continue running through the forest. They were not mates or anything like that. So Nightpelt and Snakefang are the sons of Nightfrost, and Snakefang's kits, Firekit, Icekit, Stonekit, and Creekit, are Nightfrost's grand-kits. While the reincarnated Nightfrost, (his son Nightpelt) was fighting against Pantherclan, he was fighting against a warrior named Blackfire. It was revealed during this fight that Blackfire and her sister Flamestorm are the daughters of Nightfrost, and the half-siblings of Snakefang and Nightpelt. History When Nightfrost was still known as Adder, he was traveling through the Clans' territories with his mother and littermates. One night, he snuck away to find out what the strong scent (which was Creekclan) was. He found the Creekclan camp, where a queen took him in and raised him. It has been confirmed by Windstorm, that Nightfrost remembers nothing about his real family, or being known as "Adder". Nothing is currently known about his life as an apprentice and new warrior. While Nightfrost was out patroling, he found Frostfeather, (medicine cat of Iceclan) collecting Waterweed. He claimed she was "acting as a distraction, so Iceclan could attack Creekclan's camp" and killed her. Frosttail saw this happen, and ran back to tell Waterstar. Of course, Waterstar didn't believe her tale, but he didn't want to show the clan that he didn't trust his own medicine cat, so Nightfrost's punishment was to go back to being an apprentice, and he wasn't allowed to leave the camp for a moon. This enraged Nightfrost, so he stuffed Onefang's mouse with deathberries, thus killing the elder. He planned to run away from Creekclan as soon as they found out. But he wasn't foolish! He grabbed Mystickit, Waterstar's daughter, and took her with him to Stoneclan's border, saying he would kill her if they followed. He was supposed to leave the she-kit on the border, but it happened that he couldn't explain to the Stoneclan patrol why he would leave the kit there, so Mystickit went with him to Stoneclan. Dawnstar allowed Nightfrost and Mystickit to join the clan, where Mystickit became great friends with Cliffkit. The next day, however, Waterstar showed up and took Mystickit home, much to her disliking. It was revealed that Nightfrost had a passionate love for Breezetail, Stoneclan's deputy, but he was to late. She had a mate already, Boulderstripe, and three new-born kits. (Flashkit, Falconkit, and Floodkit) But, much to the suprise of everyone, this didn't stop Nightfrost. When Breezetail still rejected him, Nightfrost came up with the perfect plan...and it went so well. He killed Boulderstripe, and put the blame on Darkshadow, a black warrior of Iceclan. When the clan found the black tuft of fur that smelled of Iceclan, (because Nightfrost had gone into Iceclan's territory) they believed it was Darkshadow that killed Boulderstripe. Breezetail was put into such a deep depression, but Nightfrost was immediately by her side. Nightfrost suprisingly behaved himself for the next few moons, and during this time Nightfrost was unaware that Spiderfang would be expecting his kits, and was worried that his bloodline would end with his death. So, at a gathering, he met a she-cat of Fireclan, and she became expecting Nightfrost's two daughters, Blackfire and Flamestorm. Nightfrost only met his two daughters, and never really had any further contact with them. His peaceful time continued untill Pantherclan came into the forest, and attacked the camps. When the big showdown came around, (The Clans vs. Pantherclan) Nightfrost killed the Pantherclan cats he fought with, and even Wildheart of Fireclan, because she saw him kill a Pantherclan apprentice. During the battle, Nightfrost found Windstorm and Earthheart, (Windstorm is Breezetail's brother, Medicine Cat in Fireclan, and Earthheart is his apprentice) he found his chance to finally make Breezetail love him. Breezetail hated Windstorm, so if he killed him, she would love him. That was Nightfrost's plan. But first, he had to get rid of Earthheart, so there was no witnesses. He attacked Earthheart, so she would die, but didn't kill her...just so she could watch her mentors fate. Nightfrost attacked Windstorm, but just before he could deal the finishing blow, Breezetail showed up. And little did Nightfrost know, during the battle, Breezetail and Windstorm met, and they made up. Nightfrost officially lost it, going beyond insane when Breezetail told him she didn't, and never would love him, especially after attacking her brother. Nightfrost then, in a crazed rage, revealed to Breezetail, (and the entire site) that everything he had done was for a purpose. (Read below) Suddenly, Breezetail burst into the bushes screeching at the top of her lungs. Nightfrost looked up, suprised. Breezetail shoved him off her brother, and checked to make sure Windstorm was alive. "What did you do, you mangy piece of crow-food!?" She snarled, a whisker from Nightfrosts face. Nightfrost smirked with pleasure. "Take a look for yourself.." Breezetail didn't budge. "By the looks of it, you're slaughtering the medicine cats of Fireclan!" Nightfrost looked confused. "It's Windstorm, your brother! You hate him!" "No, I don't." Nightfrost looked as if he might scream. "B-but, you told me you ha-hated him...I thought if I killed him, you would thank me.." "Why would I EVER thank you for killing a medicine cat!? My brother at that!" Nightfrost flinched. "I wanted to prove my love-" Breezetail was cold. "You have no love. You don't feel love, and you're not loved." "No! You're wrong, I do love! I love you, Breezetail! I love you more then anything else!" "No. True love is what I felt for Boulderstripe, and what he felt for me." Nightfrost seemd to realize his "journey" would never be complete. "You loved Boulderstripe!? Well, I did it! I killed him! All the rumors are true, Breezetail.. I killed Frostfeather, I stole Mystickit, I poisoned an elder! And so much more!" He walked closer and closer towards Breezetail, his fur fluffing out, his eyes were crazed. "I killed Frostfeather, hoping I would get banished so I could come live with you in Stoneclan, but when that didn't work I poisoned Onefang! Finally I got what I wanted, and joined Stoneclan...but you had already taken a piece of Fox-dung for a mate, so I murdered Boulderstripe!" He was laughing now. "All for you!" Breezetail stared at him in horror. 'He's crazy!' "Boulderstripe..?" It hit her like a wave. "Then here is revenge for all the pain you have caused, all the blood you have drawn! Here's revenge for all the cats you've killed!" She snarls, leaping on the crazed tom. He wasn't even fighting back, and she pinned him easily. She slashed her claws across his neck, and leaped off of him. Blood was flowing from his wound, but he was staring at Breezetail and Windstorm, who had gotten to his paws. "This is not over.." He mutters. "You will never be free from me.." The words were barely audible, and his red eyes fogged.. Nightfrost was dead.